littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Drag Me to Hell
Drag Me to Hell is a case featured in Criminal Case Third Line: World Dominant, appearing as the 18th case of the game. It is the sixth and final case set in Eurasia. Plot Anabel and the player went to SoftCircle's fair at Afghanistan to investigate the company. There, Simeon started giving a demonstration of their full game system, revealing that Konstantin Dementyev is an actual employee of PlayCenter. As soon as he preparing to launch the game, however, the erupting voice was coming from Vakak Volcano and causing a commotion in the venue. After convincing Simeon to let them out, Anabel and the player investigated the volcano to find the body of Konstantin Dementyev roasted over the lava pits with bits and parts of him were been eaten. The five people were labelled as suspects: Yulia Chadov (PlayCenter agent), Simeon Mezentsev (head of PlayCenter), Oleg Ivanovsky (FBI agent), Emily Heath (The Last Fantasy's player), and Glenda Newhouse (Lab chief who presumably arrested for the murder). While searching for investigations, Anabel and the player were trapped in the volcanic arena and come face-to-face with The Envy, who want to play a death game. They run up to the mountain, but Anabel is held hostage by The Envy, threatening to kill her if the player move and vanishing. The player managed to escape the fake game world, but Anabel is not here. Mid-investigation, the team dispersed a crowd of worried players rioting in the indoor shopping center about the safety of their lives. Glenda was then arrested for cannibalization as she had attended the convention without informing the rest of the team. Later, Emily Heath said that she roasted and eaten Konstantin with the power of her mind. It became increasingly apparent through Emily and Glenda that the role-playing game was both addicting and blurred the line between fantasy and reality. Fortunately, the team was able to find enough evidence to arrest Konstantin's bodyguard, FBI agent Oleg Ivanovsky, for the murder and cannibalization. Oleg insisted that he was not the cannibalism but soon admitted to the crime. Oleg killed and eaten Konstantin after The Envy told him that Konstantin was responsible for cancelling the game after Rachel Dunn's murder. Wanting to fulfill his biggest wish, Oleg tracked Konstantin down and pounced on him, clubbing him over the head and tying him to a stake. He then roasted Konstantin over the lava and ate parts of him to satisfy his anger. Judge Palamo sentenced Oleg to 50 years in jail with recommended psychiatric counseling. During Map of Destiny (6/6), Taraji asked the player to find proof that the "glitch" that introduced a "perpetual dusk" mode in the game was not a glitch at all. She said that the feature would have to be heavily documented if it were not a glitch. Henry and the player then went to SoftCircle's offices and found a hard drive, which (per Taraji) contained emails and memos heavily documenting the feature's design, testing, validation, and production. Meanwhile, Kevin and the player investigated the Vakak Volcano and found Simeon's phone with a message implying (per Rosamund) that he was hiding in Al-Jadeed indoor shopping center. There, the team found Anabel safe and harmless from The Envy. She said that she had spotted Simeon stirring the trash in panic before hiding in the shop. In the vicinity, Kevin and the player found a note in which Seven Deadly Sins considered Simeon a loose end. The team finally found Simeon, who revealed to be The Envy all alone and that Seven Deadly Sins had promised his power in exchange of killing Rachel Dunn and launching full destruction system. Maggie told him about Seven Deadly Sins's note before arresting him. Judge Palamo then sentenced Simeon to life in a maximum security facility for murdering Rachel Dunn, launching the brainwashing full game system and ordering the cannibalism on Konstantin and murder attempt of Anabel. After all the events, Anabel and the player confronted Yulia Chadov regarding the role-playing game. Yulia said that she did not authorize the development of such a feature and assured that the development team was fired and the game was going to be pulled from the market shortly. She also said that they had devised an ending to the game to help ease the transition of addicted players back into the normal. The team searched SolfCircle's booth and found a USB stick which (per Henry) contained a proper game ending with proper lighting that involved the princess saying her final goodbye to the player. Furthermore, Hisao devised a five-step program to further ease The Last Fantasy players back into the normal. Hisao and the player then went to Glenda in order to get her to start weaning off the game. Afterwards, Maggie went in the station and kissed Anabel, finally regaining her sense of previous life. Henry then managed to override the satellite, giving the Bureau control over it. Shortly after, Stephanie reported that the satellite detected a massive earthquake struck in New Delhi, prompting the team to head to South Asia to provide aid. Summary Victim *'Konstantin Dementyev' Murder Weapon *'Rotisserie' Killer *'Oleg Ivanovsky' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows physics. *The suspect uses a Kameroid 260. *The suspect drinks vodka. *The suspect has green eyes. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows physics. *The suspect drinks vodka. *The suspect wears white coat. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows physics. *The suspect uses a Kameroid 260. *The suspect drinks vodka. *The suspect wears white coat. *The suspect has green eyes. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows physics. *The suspect uses a Kameroid 260. *The suspect drinks vodka. *The suspect has green eyes. Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses a Kameroid 260. *The suspect wears white coat. *The suspect has green eyes. Quasi-suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer knows physics. *The killer uses a Kameroid 260. *The killer drinks vodka. *The killer wears white coat. *The killer has green eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added Map of Destiny (6/6) *''Soon to Be Added'' Trivia *The case title may be a reference to the 2009 American supernatural horror film Drag Me to Hell. Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case Third Line cases Category:Cases in Eurasia Category:Copyrighted Images